


【盾冬】Solnyshko

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 標題是俄語的小太陽，因為對盾冬來說，他們就是彼此的小太陽。總之就是夏天到了，想讓盾冬到海邊做對戲水鴛鴦XD隊三後兩人結婚的設定，一如往常的談談情做做愛（）有興趣再點吧～





	【盾冬】Solnyshko

＿＿

 

 

耀眼的陽光、帶著鹹味的濕熱海風、波光粼粼的遼闊大海以及綿延無際的沙灘，這裡是紐約長島布碌崙海灘區的布萊登海灘。

鋪著藍白紅相間的沙灘巾上，夏日炙熱的陽光曬得史蒂夫皮膚發紅，將星型圖樣的大浴巾蓋在大開的雙腿間，史蒂夫雙手抵著地面，身軀稍微往後靠，望著前方的碧海藍天。

滾滾浪濤不斷沖刷而來，在海水與沙灘的交界處掀起了白色浪花，史蒂夫半闔著雙眼，享受暖風和浪潮聲所帶來的平靜。

比起位於長島南端科尼島海灘的熱鬧混雜，地處在俄羅斯移民社區的布萊登海灘相對比較靜謐，科尼島那裡由於還有大型遊樂設施，所以大部分都是以孩子為主的家庭遊客，布萊登海灘則是以上了年紀的老人居多。

就像史蒂夫跟現在去買汽水所以不在這裡的巴奇，雖然外表年輕，但若從出生年份算起卻已超過了百歲，絕對稱得上是老邁年高。

或許是年紀大了，很容易就會回憶起過往，望著自己沾染了沙粒的腳，史蒂夫想起了上一次自己踏上沙灘，竟已是將近百年前的二十歲夏天，跟巴奇一起到科尼島海灘時的事了。

那時候他不只坐雲霄飛車時吐了巴奇一身，後來到了海邊才曬了一會太陽就中了暑，結果明明是來玩水的巴奇卻待在海灘傘下陪伴照顧了史蒂夫一整個下午，最後兩人都沒碰到海水就回家了。

之後，對於害得巴奇無法去好好玩耍游泳而感到抱歉的史蒂夫，巴奇卻只是笑著拍了拍他的肩膀說：「你怎麼不說我硬拖著你才害你又吐又中暑的？再說我們還有明年夏天、後年夏天，我們還有很多時間可以一起到海邊，下次我會注意別讓你中暑了。」

由於巴奇的笑容是那麼燦爛，史蒂夫的心裡也不禁開始夢想著未來每一個夏天，他們都會一起到海邊，他會鍛鍊好自己的身體，讓自己不再那麼虛弱，可以跟巴奇一同在浪花間嬉戲。

然而，後來歐陸戰爭爆發，連帶美國情勢也動盪不安，再接下來巴奇的參軍、史蒂夫接受血清實驗、兩人在軍中重逢，共組咆哮突擊隊，然後……史蒂夫腦中迴盪著當年巴奇從自己眼前墜落時的慘叫聲，痛苦地皺起了眉，雙手也不自覺地握起了拳頭，抓起了一手沙。

打開掌心，望著沙粒從手指間的縫隙往下滑落，彷彿流逝的時光。

一晃眼七十多年就這麼過去了，不管是世界還是他們都發生了太多太多事，而史蒂夫跟巴奇再也沒來過海邊。

一直到最近內外情勢相對和平穩定，他們的生活也總算安定了下來，婚也結了有一段時間，史蒂夫才提議要跟巴奇一起到海邊來，也算是一圓當年的小小心願。

「怎麼了，史蒂夫？是不是哪裡不舒服？」

熟悉的聲音從左後方響起，將史蒂夫從將近回憶的思考中喚醒，轉過頭去，雙手各拿著一瓶汽水的巴奇正朝他走過來。

巴奇全身上下只穿著一條緋紅色泳褲，燦爛的陽光照耀著他那精壯健美的身材，汗水沿著壯碩勻稱的肌理滑落，火辣得史蒂夫忍不住瞇起了雙眼。

「我很好，謝謝你。」

邊說邊伸手從走近過來的巴奇手中接過玻璃汽水瓶，冰涼立刻在史蒂夫掌心中擴散開來。

視線停留在巴奇那與常人無異的結實左手臂上，史蒂夫內心一動，苦澀在胸口蔓延開來，那隻手臂如此真實，就好像巴奇從來沒失去過他的左手。

看著外表完整的巴奇，史蒂夫心中不禁湧上了難以形容的複雜情緒，這只是為了不引人側目而藉由仿生手臂的功能所製造的假象，巴奇真正的左手早已在七十多年前，因為自己沒能抓住他的手而永遠失去了。

坐在史蒂夫身旁，巴奇仔細打量著史蒂夫的表情變化，不放心地追問：「真的？」

「真的，巴奇，」史蒂夫舉起了右手臂，刻意展現出隆起的肌肉，對巴奇展露出笑容，「不用擔心，我已經不再是那個會在海邊中暑昏倒的瘦弱少年了。」

由於史蒂夫擠出肌肉的動作略顯誇張，所以巴奇眨了眨眼後，忍不住笑了起來，「你說的沒錯，我可不能再叫你臭豆芽了，應該叫你猛男史蒂夫。」

望著雖然笑了，眼底卻依然掩藏不住對自己柔情關懷的巴奇，史蒂夫內心又暖又癢。

無論過了多久，不管經歷怎麼樣的遭遇，對巴奇來說史蒂夫永遠是史蒂夫，就像對史蒂夫來說巴奇也永遠都是巴奇一樣，他們對彼此的關愛與感情從來未曾因外界的更迭而改變。

看著史蒂夫仰頭灌入大口汽水，巴奇自己也喝了一口後對史蒂夫說：「看樣子這裡的店家都只願賣給俄羅斯人，不過你的俄語已經說得很好了，我再教你一些，下一次只要你一開始就跟他們說俄語，我想應該沒問題。」

冰涼的汽水令炎熱的暑氣消去了一大半，想起幾分鐘前遇到的窘事，史蒂夫只是表情有些無奈地笑著點了點頭。

由於這座海灘地處俄羅斯社區，除了當地民眾以外，不太會有其他遊客到這裡來，對於身為美國隊長的史蒂夫跟背景複雜的巴奇來說，這裡的氣氛比較自在，就算有人發現他們的身分，也沒有人會對他們指指點點，更不會來打擾他們，他們可以輕鬆悠閒地在海邊享受兩人時光。

不過世間萬物通常不是完美的，這裡相對較高的排他性除了是優點以外，同時也是缺點。

本來汽水是史蒂夫先去買，但是一看到史蒂夫開口講英語，老闆就冷冰冰的，一付不想搭理的態度。就算後來史蒂夫試著換說了不太流利的俄語，老闆也只是用俄語回了缺貨，沒有東西賣，就完全不管史蒂夫。

於是碰了一鼻子灰的史蒂夫只好回到了巴奇身邊，聽完史蒂夫的敘述後巴奇就忿忿不平地表示換他去買，史蒂夫明白巴奇也不是那種會無理取鬧的人，於是就放心地讓他去了。

雖然史蒂夫為了巴奇也學了一些俄語，不過大部分都是些不適合在大庭廣眾下所使用的詞彙。

最一開始，是因為巴奇在激情的時候有時會迸出對史蒂夫來說相當陌生的語言，所以為了搞懂巴奇說的是什麼，史蒂夫就將巴奇的發音記在腦裡，事後再自己查詢。

在一番用功之後，史蒂夫也學了不少，大部分都是俄語、德語，其中俄語最多，即使在學會之後，史蒂夫也一直默默地聽著，沒讓巴奇知道他其實聽得懂。

直到後來有一次在床上，巴奇高潮的時候再次用俄語囈語著，史蒂夫一不小心就用俄語回了，結果巴奇相當地震驚，甚至推開了史蒂夫，一個人逃離家裡，只留下了史蒂夫一個人呆若木雞地愣在床上。

後來史蒂夫想辦法找回巴奇，並且跟他談過之後才知道，原來巴奇從來沒有意識到自己在床上會用俄語，對他來說，史蒂夫突然說出了俄語就好像在告訴他，他已經不是原來的巴奇‧巴恩斯，而是被改造得支離破碎的冬日士兵。

就像那本控制他的小冊子上記載的德語。即使在已經完全解除了九頭蛇在巴奇腦海中留下的控制，但已留下的傷疤就算能癒合，卻永遠無法真正消除。

當然，面對巴奇的哀傷，史蒂夫非常意外又心疼，他會想要學習俄語甚至德語，完全沒有別的其他意思，只是基於想要了解心愛摯友一切的心理，如此而已。

還好，現在的巴奇已經在史蒂夫的耐心勸慰下想開了－－不管說什麼、經歷過什麼，外表有怎麼樣的變化，他依然都是巴奇‧巴恩斯，永遠只屬於史蒂夫的巴奇。

所以現在巴奇也會主動教導史蒂夫一些俄語－－主要都是些床上用的調情話語。

「看樣子我不能只會說『Ya tebya lyublyu』了。」

聽到史蒂夫抓了抓頭，喃喃自語著俄語的我愛你，巴奇笑瞇了眼，放下了喝到只剩一些的汽水瓶，凝視著史蒂夫，輕輕回道：「Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu。」

瞬間，宛如一道強力的電流擊中下腹並從裡到外竄過了史蒂夫四肢百骸，巴奇一定不知道，不管是哪種語言，當他像現在這樣微笑著，用低軟的嗓音說出我也愛你時，究竟多麼有魅力。

更不用說巴奇現在還全身赤裸著，只穿著一件紅色三角泳褲，在陽光下大方地展示出他健美的身軀，史蒂夫忍不住大口吞了吞口水，明明剛剛才喝完一整瓶汽水，卻又口乾舌燥了起來，最糟糕的是他胯下那不顧場所硬是要挺起來的任性慾望。

還好他一開始沒多想就將毛巾放在了自己的胯下，剛好可以遮住不安分的小兄弟，現在史蒂夫只能裝作若無其事，暗自祈求下體的堅挺能早點消退下來。

然而沒有察覺到史蒂夫不對勁的巴奇只是將雙手往前做了一些伸展動作舒張筋骨後，轉頭對史蒂夫說：「我們差不多該下水了吧，再坐下去你就要成豆芽乾了。」

雖然才剛說不能再把史蒂夫叫做臭豆芽，不過在巴奇心中史蒂夫無論變得多健壯還是那根小豆芽，但對現在正處於尷尬狀態下的史蒂夫來說，只想要怎麼不讓巴奇發現自己居然在碧海藍天下勃起的事實，只能想辦法盡量冷靜地開口。

「我、我在這裡再坐一下，你先去游吧。」

還好巴奇並沒多想什麼，只是點了點頭，但他接下來的舉動卻讓史蒂夫嚇得心臟狂跳。

「那我先幫你塗上防曬油吧，不然你再曬下去就算不中暑也會曬傷。」

看著巴奇一邊說一邊伸手朝著自己下身襲來，史蒂夫立刻驚慌地揮舞著雙手，試圖阻擋巴奇的行動，「不、不不不用了！我自己來就好！」

「不用客氣啦！」滿臉笑容的巴奇從一旁的野餐籃中取出了防曬油，將手伸到了史蒂夫胯下的大浴巾上，「我們是什麼交……」

話說一半，隨著浴巾被掀開，史蒂夫跟巴奇的臉一同凝固在空氣中。

盯著史蒂夫那在陽光下傲然挺立，幾乎要撐破泳褲的偉物，巴奇本就因陽光而紅通通的臉頰紅潮更深了，好一會才擠出了一聲驚嘆。

「哇喔……」

聽到巴奇的驚嘆，史蒂夫臉上爆發出的紅潤也不輸給巴奇，雖說私底下他們都沒少看過，都很清楚彼此全身的模樣，但是像現在這樣將勃起的狀態曝露在藍天白雲下，即使四周都沒有其他人，兩人還是感到些許尷尬跟羞澀。

紅著臉對望了一會後，巴奇順了順喉嚨，將浴巾丟回史蒂夫下身，然後手抵在隆起的上方，在他耳邊小聲地說：「……我來幫你解決。」

「巴奇？！」巴奇大膽的發言跟行動讓史蒂夫整個人只差沒跳起來了，先是大叫一聲，隨即壓低了音量，「再怎麼說我們現在是在外頭……」

「剛才你去買汽水的時候我繞過附近了……那裡突出海面的地方不是有一大塊礁石嗎？」但巴奇只是羞澀又大膽地笑著，一手指著遠方海面上一大塊礁石區，一邊將身軀往史蒂夫身上貼近，「那塊礁石後面剛好是個天然屏障……太陽也曬不到……也不會有人看到……」

巴奇的提議以及欺身而來的觸感及體溫都不斷在撩撥著史蒂夫本就硬得發疼的情慾，但他依然維持著理性，雖然那份理性緊繃得像是一條隨時會斷的細線。

「但是……礁石難道不會傷到你？也沒帶潤滑劑來，還有海水……」

巴奇豎起的食指抵到了史蒂夫的嘴邊，將他的話都回咽喉裡。

「放心，史蒂夫……你也知道，我不容易受傷……不管是身體還是……那裡面……」一手抓著史蒂夫的手，放到自己光滑溫熱的胸前。

體溫交流的瞬間，兩人身軀同時一震，巴奇喘了一口氣，抬起眼看向滿臉通紅，目瞪口呆的史蒂夫，勾起了嘴角，「而且，別跟我說你從沒想過要在海邊幹我？」

當發現巴奇那雙凝視而來的灰綠眼眸中已滿是閃動的渴望與情慾時，史蒂夫什麼話也說不出來。

回過神來的時候，史蒂夫已經不知怎麼地，被一雙溫熱柔軟的手牽著，來到了應該就是巴奇所說的巨大礁石處。

那處礁石區的確大得足以稱為區了，藏著他們兩個身材高大的男人也綽綽有餘，而且礁石遮住了炙熱的陽光加上海風，以及淹沒至小腿肚，並不時拍打上來的涼爽海水，甚至還有如同椅面床鋪般的扁平石塊，這裡比史蒂夫想像中的還要安全舒適，如果是在戰場上簡直就是天然的隱蔽屏障。

巴奇坐到了石塊上，大膽地對史蒂夫敞開了雙腿，一手扶著身下的礁石，一手放在自己的下腹上，手指插入了泳褲裡，慢慢沿著褲緣繞了一圈，直到臀縫間，稍微掰開了一個縫隙，將隱藏在裡頭的私密小洞展示在史蒂夫面前。

那處小洞在巴奇自己手指的撫弄戳刺下不住顫抖收縮著，甚至流出了水，或許是巴奇心急，不只是水，還有些血絲滲了出來，雖然不多，卻依然牽扯了史蒂夫的心，但他選擇抿住了嘴唇，不發一語地看著巴奇為自己擴張的模樣。

很快地，巴奇抽出了手指，扯開自己的泳褲，就像下身的入口處一樣，巴奇臉上充滿魅惑的笑容也如同融化的奶油般柔軟香甜。

「……你想要讓我用嘴幫你，還是……」舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇吐出自己紅嫩的舌頭，笑得很甜很煽情，低聲細語，「直接操進來？」

史蒂夫被撩得心癢難止，如果可以他當然很想立刻闖入巴奇那處不斷誘惑著自己的小小肉洞，但是想起了些許血絲，生怕傷到巴奇的矜持還是讓他在最後一刻踩了剎車。

更何況，他現在內心同時湧上的，除了情慾還有怒火。

笑著捧起了巴奇的臉，史蒂夫壓抑著濃濃的情慾，跟隱藏不住的怒火，低聲說：「不，我不要用你的嘴，不管是上面還是下面，我只要借你的大腿一用。」

巴奇的笑容僵在了臉上。

「……不……」他想說不要他不喜歡這樣，但是史蒂夫已經無情地將他推倒在礁石上。

一手就並攏了巴奇的雙腿，史蒂夫將他的泳褲脫到了大腿上，卻沒有進入那處紅嫩滴水的小洞，只是將自己硬挺的陰莖插入了巴奇被迫夾起的大腿縫隙中，並開始挺動著腰，在巴奇結實的大腿間進出。

即使察覺到巴奇都快哭了出來他也沒有打算停下，只是大力搖晃著他。

由於腿交無法讓巴奇好好用自己的內部去品嘗被史蒂夫深深佔有的幸福感，巴奇寧願被史蒂夫強硬地使用後穴或嘴巴，也不喜歡史蒂夫用腿交或乳交等等沒有真正進來的性愛方式。

所以通常腿交是不忍心真的傷害巴奇的史蒂夫用來懲罰巴奇的，而那大部分時候都是因為巴奇不珍惜自己身體，史蒂夫才會不得已出此下策，就像現在。

望著在自己大腿間進進出出的史蒂夫，巴奇腦袋一片混亂，後知後覺地察覺到史蒂夫生氣了。不然他不會明知道自己一向不喜歡用腿交，還故意那麼做。

可是，為什麼史蒂夫生氣了？被大力搖晃著的巴奇再怎麼想努力思考，也搞不懂，他是做錯了什麼還是說錯了什麼？

敏感的下體及會陰處不停地被史蒂夫的慾望快速摩擦，最希望被侵入的地方卻始終得不到撫慰，不斷低空飛過的快感，以及內部的空虛渴求得不到滿足下，巴奇再也忍不住，對史蒂夫伸出了雙手，含著淚水委屈地顫聲哀求。

「Yebat' menya……」亂糟糟的腦子裡只有一個最真切的渴望，驅使著巴奇顫抖著唇瓣，輕聲用俄語要求著史蒂夫，「求你了……史蒂夫……」

那句顫抖著的『幹我』是如此的直白、如此的懇切，再怎麼憤怒也都會化成柔情，更別說史蒂夫的怒氣起火源本就只是因為心疼巴奇，這句要求他完全無法拒絕，一股熱血直衝下體，抓著巴奇腳踝的手用力往兩旁分開，猛地捅進了早就為他準備好的濕熱小穴裡。

「啊啊！」

強烈的衝擊讓巴奇弓起了身子，發出了一聲高昂的尖叫。

終於被渴望已久的滾燙肉棒深深填滿的肉壁不住收縮著，彷彿奢求著能把史蒂夫吞得更深，而史蒂夫也不負巴奇所求，淺淺抽出後，再重重插回，不斷猛力頂撞著巴奇的內部深處，直把巴奇頂得哭叫不已。

雖然有些脹痛，但更多的是酥麻的快感，隨著一下又一下的激烈抽插，巴奇抱緊了史蒂夫，在他所帶來的快樂下盡情呻吟。

潮水拍擊著礁石，以及激烈交合的兩人的小腿、不時濺上兩人的肌膚上，就像被浪潮搖晃著，在外頭的刺激帶來了些許的羞恥、不安及背德感，很快地，強烈的快感襲捲了兩人。

史蒂夫本該在高潮前一刻將自身拔出，但巴奇痙攣的內部卻將史蒂夫緊緊包裹著，使得他忍不住解放在巴奇的體內。

兩人相擁喘著氣，沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，好一會後史蒂夫才抬起上身，撈起了巴奇濕漉漉的髮絲，輕輕一吻。

「……你屬於我，但不是物品，巴奇……」史蒂夫捧起了巴奇哭得濕紅的臉龐，吻著他，低聲說：「你是人，一個活生生、會痛會受傷……也會流淚的人類，我希望你能多為你自己想。」

「史蒂夫……」

那雙深情凝視著自己的藍色眼眸中滿是說不出的溫柔，令巴奇心臟顫抖不已，除了輕輕喊著史蒂夫的名字外，什麼都說不出來。

好一會後，他才在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中輕輕點了點頭，小聲地說：「Ty moye solnyshko。」

吻著巴奇的額頭，史蒂夫柔聲回應：「I ya tozhe。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

結果巴奇還是沒能好好游泳XD

還有放心，最後他們有好好清理過才回家的。

 

順說所有俄文都是從網上找來的，如果不正確還請見諒，因為我用的軟體沒法用俄國文字只好用英文字母了，最後那兩句是：「你是我的太陽。」、「對我來說你也是。」


End file.
